What You See When Your Not Looking
by mysweetraven
Summary: For all of you who are so mad that Robin and Starfire never kiss, then this is what you need to read. (Yup, theres some makeout sessions) UPDATED: now 3 chapters
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: First Time**

Robin couldn't sleep. His eyes were red from trying, but he just couldn't focus on keeping them shut. He rubbed them lightly, and whipped off his sweating scalp. His muscles shined in the moonlight, warm and tense.

He knew what he had to do.

He got up, his black pants rustling softly. He walked into the halls, and passed through the corridors to a room. He knocked lightly, nervous and tense.

Starfire opened the door, her eyes drooping. She was wearing a black Tamaranian nightgown that reached just above her knees. One of the spaghetti straps lingered to her shoulder, exposing skin. Her silky, red hair dangled over her shoulders.

_'She looks fantastic, even when she's sleeping.'_ he thought to himself.

"Robin, you look tired. Why have you awakened me?" He scratched the back of his head, feeling nervous but knowing.

"I have to talk to you, Star." She opened the door wide, and he entered with his hands in his pockets. He heard Starfire shut the door behind him. He turned around and she walked over to him. He took her hand, and he led her to the couch. Her skin was soft and warm. He longed to stroke her face. . .

"Let us begin the talking!" she said, excited he was here. He smiled. He loved how she talked like that.

"Starfire . . ." he said taking her hand. "I've been thinking lately. We're more than friends, don't you think?" She nodded.

"We are best friends! Yes." He smiled brightly, knowing she understood in some way.

"Star, do you know what 'love' is?" He noticed her cheeks grow red, his mind growing with anticipation.

"Yes I do. It is when you feel . . . deeper than being Best Friends. It is when you are attached to them emotionally." Robin was actually surprised she knew what love was in the first place.

"Um, yeah. Well . . . this isn't easy to say . . ."

"Take your time" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah. Well, Star, 'love' is how I feel about you. I love you Star." The two titans paused for a moment. She looked at him, in full knowing and understanding. Her eyes were wide, but he could not read them. Their green shade glimmered in the moonlight, and he heard rain beginning to fall in torrents outside. He held her hand tightly, his thumb stroking the back lightly. At last she spoke.

"Robin, you have no need to feel akward. It is how I feel of you too." Robin looked up in surprise, and he felt like hugging her, but did not.

"Really Starfire? You really care about me that way?" She smiled, chuckled, and nodded. His other hand felt for hers, and their hands cupped.

"Of course. I have felt like that for such a long time." Her looked down and laughed. He couldn't believe it. She also looked down, trying to see his face. She let her head rest against his own. He moved closer to her, the tops of their heads touching gingerly and their hands folded within each others. The silence between them was deep in understanding, unable to be put into words. They were silent for a time, and their faces stared down. Robin let his head roll up slightly, and their noses now nest to one another. Robin took control, and finally let his lips fall onto hers. They stayed there and lingered, and slowly departed. Her eyes were closed: he moved again.

Quicker now, their lips touched, and Robin moved his hands slowly down to Starfire's waist. Robin separated her lips with his tongue, and she responded. Her hands moved to his neck, holding him tighter and closer to her, as they shared a passionate moment. He used one hand to stroke her face fast, to hold her while the kiss deepened. He stopped for air, and began again, this time more hungrily.

Starfire clutched him tightly, pulling him closer as the thunder roared outside. Robin tilted his head to the other side, and kissed Starfire yet again. She kissed him back, after waiting for so long. She could smell his sweat of the sleep in the night, and the smell of his shampoo in his hair. She could feel the sparks fly between them, a huge joy overwhelming her. At last he stopped kissing her lips and proceeded to kiss her down her neck.

Starfire breathed heavily, and Robin's hands moved up and down her body, pulled her closer and closer. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and he slowly moved back to her lips. He kissed her deeper than before, panting heavily, barely wanting to breathe. She never knew that she could get such a feeling in a kiss. She felt her tongue touch his own and explored his mouth with it. His hands reached under her nightgown and held her waist, sending shivers down her back as he slowly pulled away. Finally she let go, and they stared at one another smiling. They kissed one last time, their tongues dancing, and he laid his head onto her chest. He breathed heavily, overwhelmed with happiness inside of him. His eyes were shut, and Starfire stroked his head. He smiled to himself, and held her close. They could barely speak, as their thoughts of one another consumed them.

"Robin, have you done that before?" she asked him. He looked her, smiling.

"No, can't say I have. You're the first." She smiled. She always felt like a special girl when she was with Robin. She stroked his back.

"I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you too, Robin." They kissed one final time. His hands held her tightly, like a pillow or stuffed animal, and she kissed his forehead. She soon heard his rythmatic breathing, and smiled. She saw his closed eyes and his wide smile. She soon closed her own, and they stayed in their positions until morning.

**Chapter 2: Behind closed doors**

The next morning, Robin woke up to find Starfire was gone. He opened his eyes, the sun hitting his skin through the window. He remembered every detail from the night before, and wished it could happen again. He stood, and walked from her room to find the others eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Mornin, Sunshine!" Cyborg said, holding a pan and wearing a Chefs hat. "I'm cookin eggs!"

"What took you so long?" Raven said with her usual monotone. "We've been here for hours."

"I slept in, that's all" he said. Beast Boy looked at him oddly, and shrugged. Sometimes Robin was unpredictable.

Suddenly Starfire came into the room. She saw everyone, and blushed at Robin standing there. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, I must go retrieve an object! I shall return in a moment!" She rushed out.

"I'm going to practice some moves in the gym, I'll see you all later." After the odd faces his companions gave him, He rushed out after her and found her waiting in the hallway adjacent. He ran to her and began to kiss her hungrily, holding her tight. Starfire kissed him back, her back slamming against the wall. Robin stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Good." He met her lips once more, and they held each other close.

"How will we tell the others?" Starfire said in between breaths. Robin's tongue darted faster, holding her waist and touching her bare skin.

"I don't know yet." He said. They slid down onto the floor into crouched positions. He sat down and pulled her from the wall, as she promptly began sitting on his lap. Their lips never went untouched. Her hands removed themselves from his neck and held his head. Suddenly she pulled away, holding his head and looking into his eyes.

"What shall we do? The others will find out soon. And we do not wish them to catch us kissing." Robin nodded.

"Good point." He said, and thought while Starfire made herself comfortable into an embrace. She put her head down on Robin's shoulder. Robin held her in his lap, and kissed her forehead. He wasn't going to let her go now, not ever.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" They let go of each other to find Beast Boy turned into a kitten, looking up at them innocently.

"Oh, uh, no." Robin said nervously. Starfire stood up, Robin wishing she wouldn't leave.

"I was walking to the room and Robin caught me when I fell onto the floor." Starfire said smiling. She wasn't so good at lying.

Beast Boy eyed them oddly. "Guys, I'm not stupid. I saw you two in action. And believe me, it was fun to watch!" Robin and Starfire blushed, but then Robin looked at him seriously. He was going to say something but it was Starfire who spoke.

"Please do not tell the others! We wish to tell them ourselves." Beast Boy turned back into his regular form, and winked.

"I know, Code of Secrecy. Got it!" At that he turned into a bird and flew off.

Robin was still sitting on the floor, but he pulled his arms back and smiled up at Starfire. She put her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

"Beast Boy can be funny at times, but incredibly annoying at others." Robin smiled.

"You can say that again."

**Chapter 3: Approval**

Robin and Starfire held each others hands walking through the hallway. He loved her so much. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair. He loved her smell, the softness of her skin. He loved everything about her.

At last the ended up at her room. He took her waist once again and kissed her lightly.

"I'll see you later" he said smiling. She smiled back.

"I shall see you as well." At that their hands separated, and she entered her room.

He walked to the kitchen with his hands in his pockets, smiling more than he had in a long time. He immediately blocked his mind, as he began to feel Raven peeking into it.

"I've never seen you work out so shortly." She said, eyeing him oddly. He smiled.

"I took a break. I gotta rest up. I didn't get much sleep last night." Beast Boy ducked his head behind a newspaper. Who knew what he was thinking?

"Well come get your eggs, Robin. They're still warm." He smiled, and took them from his robotic friend. He sat down and ate them, but barely wanted to eat. He wanted Starfire! But alas, he didn't want the others to know . . . yet.

"Is something wrong?" Raven asked. He shook his head.

"No. Everythings fine, really! It's even better than fine!" Her eyebrow went crooked, and returned to her meditation.

"Well, I know you too well Robin." Cyborg said. "And there is definitely something different about you."

"I'll tell you later" Robin told him, and left the room. He had to work out some more.

He entered the gym, and began to tape his palms. He stretched slowly, warming his muscles so that they weren't as tense. He remembered kissing Starfire and the happiness he felt with her. He smiled, and he started practicing some Martial Arts.

After about 20 minutes, sweat dripped down his forehead. He thought of Slade, and hit bags with angry fury. He stopped, breathing hard, and tense all over. Suddenly he felt soft hands on his back, caressing his shoulders. He smiled and turned around to see Starfire there, smiling.

"Hey Star" he said, and hugged her.

"Hello Robin." Her head lifted from his chest and she kissed him lightly.

"What's up?"

"I heard you attacking the bag, and I knew you were practicing. So I decided to come in and calm your anger with a Tamaranian Folk Song!" He chuckled nervously, but then looking into her eyes he knew she wasn't serious. She laughed.

"I am only fooling with you. Actually I came in to ask you how we're going to tell them." He smiled.

"I'll call a meeting tonight in the Living Room. They have every right to know."

She smiled.

"I hope this means you are my boyfriend." He laughed.

"Of course, Starfire! I wouldn't ever take advantage of you. I promise." She smiled, and hugged her again. She looked up into his eyes, his handsome black eyes. He used his finger to push a strand of hair back from her face. At that he leaned in and kissed her, soft and gentle. He held her face in his hands, and they started to make out, growing deeper and deeper as the time passed. Finally the sat down at the bench and continued, until Robin realized that he had to call the Titans for the meeting.

He let go sadly, and winked at her. She smiled, and left the room, returning to her own. He began to call the others.

Everyone other than Robin and Starfire sat in the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were at it again with the video games, and Raven watched.

"Are you done already?" she asked them.

"No way, dude! Cyborg's goin DOWN!"

"Oh you I'm not! I'm still goin good!" The boys kept playing, and finally Raven unplugged it using her telekinesis. Beast Boy looked at her accusingly.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"Wasn't me." Suddenly the door opened and Robin and Starfire appeared together in the room. They walked down together, hand in hand. Raven looked at Robin suspiciously and Cyborg and Beast Boy were still annoyed at the abrupt ending of their game.

"What's this all about?" Raven asked them as they approached the front of the room. They all watched the two intently.

"Well, I don't know how to begin this. But . . ."

"I and Robin are now a couple!" she said happily. They waited for a response from all of them. Beast Boy already knew, so he was okay. Cyborg looked happy for them. But Raven seemed indifferent.

"Is everything all right, friend Raven?" She asked the girl.

"No. Now that you're going out, it makes our job harder." There was silence in the room.

"I . . . thought you would be happy." Robin said to his fellow Titan.

"I am, but I also cannot display my emotions. Furthermore it endangers you two even more. If Slade knew . . ."

"Who cares about Slade knowing? I love her." Robin said. This time Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't help it. They burst out laughing.

"Why do you laugh at our love?" Starfire asked innocently. Robin held onto her waist and led her out. Raven watched them leave.

_'They're meant to be.'_ She thought to herself. _'So meant to be.'_

**Chapter 4: Forever**

Starfire's tears were not a pleasant sight. She sat huddled next to Robin, as he whipped every one away.

_'I love her so much'_ he said to himself. _'I wont ever let her go.'_

He kissed her lightly to make her cheer up. She looked up and smiled. She held onto his neck and their heads tapped against each other lightly. They smiled at each other. He brought her over to him, and they lay down on his bed, her on top of him. He traced her back softly with his finger to comfort her, and she put her head down on his chest.

"Star, how long have you known you loved me?" Robin asked her. She smiled.

"Since the day you helped me with the Centurian Police Force. I knew I had caring for you, and I knew you had caring for me. But I still wanted to be very careful." He smiled at her, and held her face. He kissed her lightly, and pulled away. Then he moved back in, and kissed her again. This time he parted her lips with his tongue slower than before, and slowly pacing up. They barely stopped for air, and they rolled around on the bed, just making out. He leaned over while she laid down, and he kissed her from above. She responded and knelt up as well. They held each others faces as their mouths were linked together, deep and hard. They toppled over one another, still not letting go. They giggled, and Robin moved his hands to her waist again. He then rolled his thumbs onto her cheek bones, feeling every inch of her face as their tongues danced.

Suddenly Beast Boy entered the room, shocked to see them . . . kissing so much.

"Eherm . . ." he said as politely as possible. They both looked up, coming back to reality. Robin climbed back from on top of Starfire, and she sat up as well. They both sat on the side of the bed, their hair messy and straggled.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I kinda had to talk to you guys about the dating thing." He said. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Raven is kinda right about the more danger. I just want you to be careful about telling anyone you're dating Star. Okay?" Robin nodded.

"I understand. How about you, Star?"

"Completely." Beast Boy blushed, and started heading out. Robin looked at Starfire.

"Where were we?" Their lips were inches apart, when Beast Boy interrupted again.

"Oh and guys?" he said. They turned to him.

"What??" They said in unison.

"No funny business." He smirked, and left the room. He and Starfire looked at each other and laughed. It had been a crazy day.

If I get rated high, I'll make another component to this. I'm just so sick and tired of those episodes where Starfire and Robin never get to kiss! Grr! Lol. This eases all the tension you'll get. Please send in reviews so I can see what you think! And I do realize it's a kids show and can't go as far as this, but it is EXTREMELY helpful for those agonized with the no kissing at all! Lol.


	2. Seeing is Believing

_Hello! Lol nice to see you back. I've decided to keep updating this in separate chapters instead. I worked a while on this chapter, tho it may be short. I had to keep the characters up to being themselves, and made sure it sounded exactly like they would do anything. I hope you all like it! _

****

**Chapter 6: See and Believe**

"SHH!" Beast Boy meowed to his buddy Cyborg. They were leaning in the side of a closet in Starfire's room. They knew it was rude to intrude, but Cyborg wanted to make sure that Robin was serious about the whole dating thing.

"Are they starting anything?" he asked.

"No, not yet." Beast Boy whispered. He turned himself into a mouse and peeked under the door. He crawled back in, disappointed.

"They're just talking." He said. "But Robin's stroking her head." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy in one of his 'told you so' looks. He has been telling him for the longest time that something would most definitely happen between the two. Of course, he was right.

"Well it's not my . . . wait a second, I think they're kissing." The faint sound of tongue lapping was heard, and Cyborg put his fist up into the air.

"Oho, SCORE!" He whispered as quietly as possible. Suddenly they could hear a shiftement in movement.

"Anything else???" He shook Beast Boy's frail little mouse body.

"Dude, just try and take a look will you?" Cyborg pondered.

"Good point." He peeked through the crack in the door, his pupils dialating.

"EW. Is that really what they do? Are they really . . ." Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, they're making out."

Starfire was held in Robins arms, as she kissed him slowly. She held on to his shoulders, as his mouth rested and moved on top of her own. Her eyes were shut, enjoying the feeling of being held by Robin. She stopped for air, and began to caress his cheek. He smiled. He enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his, and against his skin. He loved her more than anyone he'd ever met. He could smell her sweet scent lingering in his nose. Her lips trailed back to his mouth, and enjoyed another 3 second kiss. The both breathed, smiling at one another. The back of her head was still resting on the couch, causing her hair to be wilder.

"That was most invigorating." She said. He smiled, and embraced her closer, putting his head on her chest. She hugged him back, and kissed his forehead.

"Yes it was. And I plan to do that many more times. I hope you are too?"

"Of course, Robin. I could do that to you for garblacks." She smiled sweetly, and he laughed. His lips brushed against hers quickly, and he got up.

"Why do you wish to depart, Robin?" She asked him sadly. He hated seeing her like that. He held her hands and kissed her lightly.

"I have to work on some things. I'll come back, I promise." He held onto her hips, and he pulled her closer. "If I had it my way, this is where I'd stay forever."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they held each other close. He pulled back, kissed her cheek, and began to leave. His glove held the doorknob, wishing he didn't have to go, even though he had no choice.

Suddenly he heard a rumbling nearby. He turned, and whipped out his staff. He felt Starfire light her firebolts at the closet, her eyes glowing a jade green. She threw one at the handle, and suddenly it burst open, sending the two spies tumbling forward.

Beast Boy looked up at them, blushing. The two teens looked down upon their friends with raised eyebrows, and Cyborg was stifling a giggle.

"What were you doing in the closet?" Robin finally asked them.

"EM, UH, . . .I was looking for . . my . . .tofu! Starfire borrowed it and I . . .uh . .wanted it back?" he smiled sheepishly and Cyborg nudged him.

"Starfire . . .doesn't eat Tofu." Cyborg and Beast Boy stared up into their friends accusing eyes, and realized that there was no way out of this one. Cyborg quickly looked at his watchless arm, and smiled brightly.

"Well, look at the time! Gotta upgrade! See ya!" and he bolted out of the room. Robin's and Starfire's gaze shifted back to the changeling now. He smiled, turned into a bee, and flew away. Once gone, Robin and Starfire began to crack up.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Robin couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh yes! It was glorious! And to think that they were reddened in their faces! It makes me want to . . ." She let out a belly bursting laugh, and fell onto Robin, who was also laughing as hard as she was.


	3. Daydream

**Chapter 7: Daydream**

Starfire woke up drowsily from Robin's naked chest. She sat up straight, and looked around the room.

Nothing.

She looked down onto Robin's sleeping face. His lips were still pink from kissing her so deeply. His hair was shiny, black, and tangled in a way that made him look . . .almost godlike. He was wearing only a pair of jeans, with his hands still tucked around her waist. She smiled, and removed them carefully to make sure she didn't wake him.

She stood up from the couch and walked around the room, holding onto the sides of her arms and shivering from the cold. She watched as every puff of air she breathed outward turned into smoke. She felt her eyes shut, suddenly feeling something unusual. She opened them suddenly, sensing something that did not belong. Energy flowed upwards from her fingertips, traces of green erupting from her palms and seething through the crevices in her hands. Her eyes began to glow and eerie jade, and the muscles in her shoulders tensed.

She could sense something at the wall.

"Who are whatever you are, leave at ONCE." There was no sound to be heard, no possible explanation.

She calmed down, easing her muscles. Nothing. Nothing was there . . .she was paranoid. She looked at back of the couch, the couch where her beloved Robin lay. Whenever she was near him, she felt a certain connection . . . something she knew was more than any friendship could be. She felt like his protector, like his guardian angel.  
She walked slowly to the couch, many inexplicable thoughts erupting inside her head. She held onto her arms closely, and began to sit down. . . only to find something missing.

Robin was gone.

Starfire was confused. But he was just here! she thought. Why would he leave so suddenly?

"Robin? Robin? Where have you gone?" She looked around, her thoughts deep and foreboding. _He wouldn't just leave . . ._she thought_. He would tell me if he was leaving._He would have called to me . . .

Suddenly she heard a small interruption: as if something had poured itself onto the floor. Starfire turned around, again seeing nothing. She felt her nose breath cold air into her lungs, and she felt her ears turn red. It wasn't supposed to be this cold in the Tower . . .the heating could not have malfunctioned. It was impossible. Something was wrong.

She walked further, and suddenly felt her toes become numb from frost. She dismissed the thought at first, but once it began to rise slowly, she looked in curiosity.

Water.

_What is water doing in my room? _She thought to herself. _Why are my feet becoming, how do you say, 'wet?' _

Suddenly she felt the water slowly rise to her ankles. Her mind began to panic. Will the water drown me?? she thought to herself. She looked up at the couch once again, and at that instant knew that it was no illusion: her room was flooding and Robin had disappeared. She began to run around in her room, looking for a place to stop the water. She splashed the couch, the bed. Articles of clothing and random objects were floating around her room . . .clocks, pillows, stuffed animals . . .anything she seemed to hold dear.

Suddenly she turned, and looked at the bottom of the now knee-high water. At the bottom lay her Communications Device. She bent down to pick it up, and opened it. She immediately pressed some buttons: none worked. The water had destroyed the system. Once means of calling for help she had quickly lost.

She dropped it into the water once more, and her eyes started looking for signs of Robin.She noticed the door, and took her delicate hands to begin to try and open the door. She pulled hard, even with her alien strength, only to see that it was sealed shut.

"Help! Would someone help me please??" She began to yell. She started to cry, as now the water was up to her waist and nearing closer. She fired starbolts onto the door, only receiving an instant turnback and pushing herself into the deep blue abyss. She felt her face grow numb of cold, and swam upwards, gasping for air.

Her throat was burning, and her tongue was dry. Her eyes were bloodshot from her now invisible tears.

"ROBIN!" she screamed into the air. "ROBIN! TELL ME OF YOUR HIDING!"

"I'm over here Star!" she heard a faint cry. She turned and swam toward her dresser,her arms and legs splashing the icy cold waters around the area and on the walls. She got to her dresser, and looked through the small crack leading inside. There was Robin, his head touching the top of her dresser, barely getting any air.

"Robin! I shall release you!" She gathered her rage, her passionate rage for love, and shot starbolts onto the door. She sent 3, 4, 5. . . but it refused to open. In panic she wrapped her hands around the handles and began to pull with all her strength.

But the door would not open. Not even with her Alien strength did it budge. The water against the door was either too strong, or the magic holding it shut was too powerful.

_If only Raven were here . . ._She thought to herself. She wished her best friend was here to open up the door and help her dear Robin. . . her dear Robin that was nearing his death.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled, his last breath of air coming short.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed and cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Her pale face grew paler, as the water was colder than she had ever felt. She started to feel faint and weak, her pull at the door weaking at every tug..

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled again, his nose touching the inside top of the dresser. "I LOVE YOU STARFIRE! DON'T FORGET ME!"

"ROBIN NO!" She began to claw at the door using her fingernails, and heard the faint drowning of her dearest Robin. She began to use all her strength, kicking and screaming at the door.

"NO ROBIN, NO ROBIN! NO!"

"Starfire?"

Starfire awake from her dream, sweating profusely, her eyes bloodshot and tears flowing down her cheeks in torrents. Robin looked up at the Tamaranian beauty, his eyes concerned for the girl he dearly loved. He held her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb as she shook from the horrors of her dream.

"Starfire, shh. Its alright, I promise. I'm here now." He took her arms, and he held her close while she cried on his naked shoulder. He felt the salty tears run down his back, and her warm body tense.

"You . . .you were dead . . .I . . .could not . . .I . . .I cannot lose you Robin. I love you." The words were strong, he could tell, and every time she said something they would get harder and harder to say . . . yet she still said them with all her might.

"I. ... Love. . . you . . .Robin . . .do . . .not . . .forget . . .that . . .ever . . .don't . . .leave . . .me . .Robin . . . please . . ." Robin stroked her back, and kissed her shoulder. He used his other hand to stroke her hair softly.

"Starfire, I wont ever leave you. I promise. You know I keep my promises. I love you too much to let you go. How could I possibly let anyone like you go? You're my angel, my Star . . .my Starfire." Starfire's tears had dimmed, and she wiped her eyes dry as possible. She slowly sat up from her leaning position against Robin, and held onto his head. She smiled, and he smiled back at her. She rubbed the top of his forehead, and smoothed his hair. Then she tilted his head up to face hers, and brushed her lips against his. Their eyes closed and savored the touch, and released. Then they found their way back to each other's mouths once again, slowly letting the kiss deepen, and Robin's hands finding their way to her delicate waist. Her tongue felt wet against his own, and she let them move rythmatically, slowly, together.

Suddenly she let her lips release from his, and smiled.

"I've never felt this with anyone else, Robin. Only with you." Robin smiled.

"The same thing with me, Star. I've never felt so . . ."

"Shh." Starfire put a finger to his lips, and she silenced them with her own. Tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheekbones, which Robin wiped away slowly.

And they kissed until dawn arrived, when sleep was no longer a virtue, and they could rejoice in the rays of sunbeams.


End file.
